At the other side of the world
by 9900girl
Summary: -Haciendo un papel,actuando o como es lo mismo ser durante una semana una pareja que quiere disfrutar de su viaje de novios. Pero que en verdad,están investigando un cruel asesinato.
1. El pañuelo de seda roja

**N/A=**_Holaa! nueva historia,que espero como siempre os llegue y sigáis leyéndola. Espero siempre vuestras críticas,sean para bien o para mal XD. Que disfrutéis.  
_

__** Captitulo 1 : El pañuelo de seda roja. **

El dulce sabor del café hipnotizó mis cinco sentidos. El día no era muy estresante pero tampoco muy relajante que digamos. Me apoyé en la encimera y empecé a disfrutar,haciendo así que cerrara los ojos del placer al sentir el sabor amargo pero exquisito.

Pero como todo en la vida empieza,igualmente acaba. La voz de Grace interrumpió sin querer,uno de los mejores momentos del día.

-Jefa, Kirkland está aquí.

El nombre me hizo reaccionar rápidamente,dejé mi café en el fregadero y camine hasta el bullep.

-Señor Kirkland -Extendí mi mano a la vez que pronunciaba su nombre.- ¿Que se le ofrece?

El la acepto y rápidamente comenzó a hablar.

-Agente Lisbon,me gustaría hablar un momento con usted y el señor Jane,si es posible.- Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacía el sofá donde Jane,a sabiendas de que sabia que estaba perfectamente despierto,permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

-Seguro que si, ¿Jane? -Pregunte en un tono moderado.

-He escuchado Lisbon.

-¿Y puede saberse por qué no te levantas?.

-Eres impaciente,mujer-dijo levantándose.-¿Y bien?

-Me gustaría hablar en privado ¿podemos pasar a su despacho,Agente Lisbon?

Yo asentí y comencé a caminar,la noticia tenia que ser importante y eso hacia que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Jane cerró la puerta y se sentó delante mia.

-Bueno ¿a que se debe la visita de Seguridad Nacional?-comenzó agregando Jane.

-No sé si os habéis enterado,pero hoy han matado al fiscal Rick Halley uno de los más poderosos,si se me permite decirlo, en un hotel del centro de San Diego y el alcalde ha dejado claro que quiere en este caso a los más rápidos y eficaces.

-¿San Diego? -Pregunté yo. -Nosotros no somos los que debemos ocuparnos.

-Cierto,Agente Lisbon,pero no soy yo;si no el alcalde quien quiere recurrir a los conocimientos,dones o como quiera llamarlos del señor Jane.

-Ohh ciertamente es un alago-dijo Jane tocándose el pecho y sonriendo. Pero como bien a dicho Lisbon nosotros somos de Sacramento y para resolver ese caso en San Diego deberíamos movernos hasta allí ¿no?

-Eso es, pero todo está controlado.

-En ese caso habrá que hacerlo-dije yo.

-Si,pero todavía falta un pequeño detalle que no he comentado.¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por favor-dije señalando la silla.

-Como he dicho,lo han asesinado en un hotel del centro de San diego,el gran problema es que ese hotel es uno de los más caros,es decir todo aquel que permanece alojado allí es porque tiene una gran suma de dinero en su bolsillo. Y con esto me refiero a que nos enfrentamos a alguien con poder.

-Todavía no he llegado a lo que quiere decir Señor Kirkland.-dije sinceramente.

-Para informarnos sobre el caso,tenemos que meternos en el papel,la policía aunque investigue y de con algo importante no tendrá el tiempo suficiente para llevarlo a cabo,porque alguien estará bien informado sobre la investigación. ¿Me entienden?

-Claramente-afirmo Jane-Y tiene lógica pero lo que quiere decirnos con esto es que ¿debemos investigar desde dentro y no desde fuera?

-Exacto.

-Alto,alto ,alto. Me he perdido. ¿Como vamos a investigar desde dentro y no desde fuera?-pregunté horrorizada.

-Haciendo un papel,actuando o como es lo mismo ser durante una semana una pareja que quiere disfrutar de su viaje de novios. Pero que en verdad,están investigando un cruel asesinato.

-Buen plan. ¿Y quien se supone que hará eso?-preguntó Jane seriamente y yo me uní a esa pregunta.

-Vosotros dos. Sé que ahora mismo estáis pensando que ni hablar,pero pensarlo no es algo que se pueda discutir,no es algo que lo haya decidido yo.

-No,No y NO-dije firmemente.

-Me sumo a ese NO-dijo Jane.

-Señor Kirkland,creo que ese plan está ejecutado para otras personas que claramente no somos nosotros. Nosotros no deberíamos encargarnos de esa investigación.-dije seriamente.

-No tienen otra opción,Agente Lisbon. El alcalde es quien quiere a los mejores y claramente sois vosotros.

-En ese caso pueden hacerlo dos de mis agentes.

-¿Como quien? ¿La Agente Grace Van pelt y el Agente Rigsby?

-Uh,se sorprendería de la química y de la actuación de esos dos-dijo riéndose Jane.

-Podrían ser un claro ejemplo-dije mirando seriamente a Kirkland.

-Y no dudo de que lo harían bien,pero no son los mejores candidatos. Agente Lisbon,va a ser solo una semana,nos encargaremos de todo,papeles,gastos,ropa ..lo que sea. Vosotros solo tenéis que actuar e investigar.-Dijo moviendo las manos como si lo tuviera bajo su control.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto-prosiguió Jane -¿Que tiene que ver en esto Seguridad Nacional?

-Es algo difícil y largo de explicar.

-Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-agregue interesada

-Vamos a tener que hacerlo si o si ¿no?-preguntaba Jane pasándose un mano por su pelo.

-Me temo que si,pero tan malo no creo que sea la noticia ¿no?

Jane y yo nos miramos y ninguno respondimos. No sabía si era por que efectivamente no era tan malo o por que era mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos.

-Vosotros trabajáis bien juntos,son 8 años y discutís como si fuerais una pareja así que no creo que os resulte muy complicado. Vais a comer de lujo y vestiros de igual manera. Yo creo que hasta podéis divertiros en este caso.

-¿Que ocurre si me niego?-dije fuerte.

-No seré yo quien imponga las consecuencias de sus actos Agente Lisbon. Pero le recomiendo que no se niegue,ninguno-dijo mirándonos. -Ahora si me disculpan voy a terminar con los tramites necesarios y en el transcurso de esta tarde pasaré para daros lo que necesitáis.

Cerró la puerta,dejando así la incomodidad cayendo sobre Jane y yo.

-Este tío esta loco si piensa que yo voy a hacer todo lo que ha dicho.-dije poniéndome en pie

-¿Y que piensas hacer entonces?

-Decir que no,llamar al alcalde o a quien haga falta. ¿Por qué tenemos nosotros que ocuparnos de ese caso?O mejor dicho ¿Por qué hay que investigarlo haciéndonos pasar por una pareja?

-Lo ha dicho claramente Lisbon. El asesino es alguien con poder,alguien que todavía sigue en el hotel y alguien que no se anda con rodeos.

-No estarás pensando de verdad que vamos a investigar el caso ¿no?

-No es algo que dependa de nosotros Lisbon,además -apareció una sonrisa en sus labios- Creo que va a ser divertido ¿no te parece?

-En absoluto.-refunfuñé.

-Yo creo que si lo piensas detenidamente,estás deseando hacer este caso.

-¿Y por qué estaría interesada en lo más mínimo?

-Porque-se puso de pie -Estaríamos más tiempo juntos.

-¿Y eso es algo que me emocione?-

-Querida,todo lo que sea estar junto a mi te emociona.

-En tus sueños Jane.-Lo dije pero una sonrisa traicionera se aplicó en mis labios.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a hacer este caso?

-NO. No lo vamos a hacer.

-A mi tampoco es que me entusiasme mucho la idea Lisbon,pero si me lo pagan todo y me tratan como al que más; tampoco sé si me puedo negar.-dijo entusiasmado

-Aunque no quiera ambos sabemos que vamos a tener que hacerlo ¿no? ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir?

-Si,eso es.

-Tendré que poner al mando a Cho mientras estamos fuera.

-Sabrá manejarlo todo igual que tu.

-Está bien,habrá que hacerlo.-Dije derumbando mis manos en mi cabeza.

-Es como si nos dieran una semana de vacaciones. Piénsalo.

-Lo tengo bien pensado Jane,una semana contigo créeme que no es de vacaciones.- y menos si me hago pasar por tu esposa.

Sé asomo un ultimo segundo por la puerta simplemente para agregar una ultima de sus sonrisas a la respuesta que apliqué.

Sabía que iba a ser una semana llena de tormentos,pero ¿que tan malo podría llegar a pasar en esa semana?

**N/A= **_¿Sigo? XD espero que vaya por buen camino._  
_  
_


	2. Largo camino al amanecer

**N/A=**_ WoW Menuda aceptación,muchisisimas gracias. También ;Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo mis historias y colocándolas en sus favoritas. **Gracias** a los que dejaron comentarios :)) no me esperaba tan buena aceptación y eso es algo que emociona..me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado el inicio de esta historia..  
Espero que disfruteis de igual manera de este capitulo.  
_

**Capitulo 2 : Largo camino al amanecer.**

Habían pasado 4 horas y mi cabeza seguía estancada en ese momento en el que Kirkland nos comunicó su plan a jane y a mi. No había salido apenas de mi despacho y aunque tuviera una gran montaña de papeles,mis sentidos estaban en otro mundo,en otro lugar;un lugar que definitivamente no era Sacramento,si no,San Diego. Un golpe en mi puerta otra vez desvió mis pensamientos.

-Agente Lisbon.

-Señor Kirkland,pase.

-No voy a tardar mucho,¿está Jane por aquí?

-Como no esté en su sofá...

-¿Hablando de mi?-aparecía de detrás de la puerta.

-Si Señor Jane,necesitaba su presencia.

-Pues aquí me tiene.-decía sentándose y yo me uní con él.

-Vale,aquí tenéis vuestras identidades falsas,está todo el papeleo que necesitáis,DNI,pasaporte,todo.

Ojee mi documentación.

-¿Andrew Reedus?-preguntaba Jane,observando el DNI en todo los ángulos posibles.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Kirkland.

-Andrew Reedus,Andrew,Andrew,Andrew,Reedus,Reedus,Reedus;-Decía ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro-Si, creo que me gusta.

Cuando terminó por fin rodé mis ojos y Kirkland se giró hacía a mi.

-¿Y a ti?¿Te gusta?

-Me da igual el nombre-dije sinceramente.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?-preguntaba Jane arebatándome el DNI.

-¿Para que me preguntas si me lo vas a quitar?

-Lauren Reedus,Lauren,Lauren...

-¡Jane!Para ya.-dije amenazante.

-Me gusta-dijo devolviéndome lo que era mio.

-¿Cuando empezamos?-le pregunte a Kirkland.

-Mañana mismo saldréis hacia San Diego y como mínimo estaréis una semana.

-¿Mínimo?-dije abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Ya le has oído,mínimo-decía Jane abriendo los ojos impresionado pero divertido.

-Agente Lisbon lo que quiero decir es que la investigación acabará cuando vosotros queráis que acabe.

-Si por mi fuera seria ya-dije suspirando.

-Oye,que tengo oídos y un corazón.-Decía jane aparentemente ofendido.

-Iréis en coche,sé que es un largo viaje pero es lo mejor. Nos hemos encargado de compraros ropa de marca;si no os gusta siempre tendréis disponible las tarjetas de crédito.

-¿Tarjetas de crédito?-preguntaba incrédulo jane.

Kirkland asentía con la cabeza-las tenéis al final de los papeles que os he dado;el certificado de matrimonio también está incluido. Estaremos en contacto,te llamaremos Agente Lisbon y recuerden que deben de tener cuidado,no os llaméis por vuestros nombres si no por los falsos ¿de acuerdo?

-Alto y claro-dijo Jane.

-¿Algo más que necesite saber,Agente Lisbon?

-El coche...

-Ahh si,mañana por la mañana tendréis el coche ¿a quién se lo dejo?

-A mi,por supuesto-se apresuró a decir Jane.

-Ni hablar,a mi.

-Venga Lisbon,no seas cruel.

-Ni cruel ni nada Jane,el coche lo conduzco yo.¿queda claro?

-Por lo menos déjame conducirlo hasta tu casa. Tú puedes conducirlo todo el camino de ida y de vuelta.

Le mandé una mirada dudosa. -Está bien-.

-Fantástico- decía con su mejor sonrisa.

-Perfecto,las maletas estarán incluidas en el maletero;dentro de ellas habrá unos nuevos móviles, pero siempre tenga consigo el suyo,Agente Lisbon, con ese es con el cuál nos comunicaremos; dentro,entre los papeles hay un sobre en el cual hay información del lugar y el anillo de cada uno. Nos vemos de regreso.-terminó y salio por la puerta.

-Y en este momento empezó todo.-dijo mirando al vacío.

-No,de este momento nada,mañana es cuando empieza.

El me sonrió -Tienes razón. ¿Sabes lo que más me emociona de todo este plan?

Trague saliva y pregunte con las palabras que pude pronunciar -¿Qué?

-El coche -dijo saliendo y guiñándome un ojo.

**XxxxxXXXXxxxxXx**

Me vestí con mi ropa de siempre,pensaba que en cualquier lugar donde paráramos me cambiaría y me transformaría en Lauren Reedus,pero que al salir de mi casa seguiría siendo la de siempre;Teresa Lisbon. Abrí el grifo y empecé a echarme agua fría en mis muñecas,cuello y cara. Estaba nerviosa. Y de algo servia respirar y mirarme en el espejo.

-¿En qué locura te estás metiendo,Teresa?-le decía a mi reflejo.

El timbre de la puerta retumbó en toda la casa,me sequé las manos, la cara y fui hacia mi pesadilla.

-¿Lista?-dijo de lo más normal.

-En eso estoy-dije dándole un ultimo vistazo a la casa.-vamos-.

-No sabes que cochazo tenemos.-Dijo ilusionado como un niño con un nuevo juguete.

-Impresionante ¿no?

-Míralo por ti misma.

Al observarlo,claramente supe por qué estaba así.

-Es magnifico,para que negarlo;pero ahora lo que necesito son las llaves-dije estirando mi brazo-.

-Oh venga,¿un cuarto de hora más para conducirlo?preguntaba esperanzado.

-De eso nada.

-Teresa,como no me dejes un cuarto de hora voy a estar todo el camino pidiéndotelo y créeme que soy bastante pesado en lo que quiero y hasta que no lo consiga no paro.-dijo a poco centímetros de mi-

-¿Amenazándome?-preguntaba sin aparentar dureza por su cercanía.

-Aconsejándote-dijo dando otro paso,más cerca de mi.

-Rechazaré tu consejo..-dije alejándome y abriendo la puerta del conductor.

-No sabes lo que has echo-dijo sonriéndome.

-Jane,mas te vale no cabrearme. Hoy no es mi día.

Sentándose en el asiento de copiloto dijo-¿y cuál es tu día?

-No lo sé,lo que sé es que mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú hoy ya has gastado la mitad,en tan solo 8 minutos lo que claramente significa que vas muy mal.

-Pues no quiero ni pensar cuando terminemos la semana o mejor dicho cuando llevemos 3 horas seguidas de viaje.

-Cállate que ya me estoy poniendo mala.

-Pues anda que yo tener que aguantarte a ti todo el camino.

-¡Jane! No te la juegues.

-Ni tú tampoco,querida.

-Off,eres odioso.

-Gracias,tú también eres un encanto.

**2 horas más tarde.**

-Lisbon,de verdad te lo pido,déjame conducir.

-Jane por enésima vez NO.

-¿que te pasa con mi forma de conducir?

-Demasiado rápido.

-Venga ya,¿y si te prometo conducir sin pasarme los límites de velocidad?

-No te creo.

-Te lo estoy prometiendo,vamos.

-No creo en tus promesas.

-Ahh¿así de fría me lo dices?

-¿Qué quieres,que te lo cuente con un chiste?Sabes que no confío en ti.

-Pues yo en ti ciegamente.

-Será porque yo te he dado motivos para que confíes en mi,cosa que tu no has echo.

-Eres la única persona que me conoce realmente ¿acaso no te sirve eso?. Decía mirándome fijamente y bastante serio,sentía su mirada y no sabia que contestar a eso. Es cierto lo que me decía pero ¿era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo?¿no confiaba en él? ¿O simplemente no lo sabía..?

-¿Descansamos? …-Dije girandome pero no tuve respuesta.

**...**

El viento azotaba mi pelo al compás del aire. El suave sabor y olor de la manzana me ayudaba a despejar mis emociones y mis pensamientos.

-Realmente Lisbon,creo que estamos igual que hace siete años.

-¿Cómo que estamos igual?-ladee mi cabeza y le dí otro mordisco a la manzana.

-Piénsalo,apoyados en el capó del coche,comiendo fruta y anteriormente hablando de la confianza.

-Cierto-le sonrei al recordar.-La diferencía ahora es que nos conocemos mejor que antes.

-¿Otra caída de confianza?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Bueno pues entonces ¿el beso?

-¿Que beso?-dije demasiado rápido.

-En cada pareja uno empieza con un beso;Andrew y Lauren no han tenido el suyo.

-No me digas,creo que nadie sabe eso,así que no hay problema-dije sonriéndole.

-El caso es que nosotros si lo sabemos y tarde o temprano tendrá que ser la primera vez para todo.

-No digas tonterías Jane.

-No digo un beso de esos Lisbon,si no uno simple,en la mejilla.

-¿Y que haría eso?

-¿Arreglar el momento?

-¿Sabes? Definitivamente creo que...

Comenzó a acercase y a aproximarse tanto que sentía su aliento de manzana en mi cuello. Mis nervio malditos me traicionaban haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo.

-Shhh,solo será un simple beso.

Yo asentí,sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo. Él seguía acercándose y depositó sus suaves labios en mi mejilla izquierda. Duró más de lo que debería durar un beso en la mejilla pero para mi fue demasiado corto.

-¿Ves?No ha ocurrido nada.

Él me observaba divertido por mi reacción todavía permanente.

-Anda,sigamos con el viaje. Decía buscando las llaves del coche.-Jane,las llaves, no las en...-Pero de repente caí,por eso tanta actuación,eso era lo que quería-¡Serás Hijo de puta!..con que arreglar las cosas ¿no?

-Lo siento Lisbon,-dijo ya colocándose el cinturón-eres realmente fácil de engañar.

-Jane juro por Dios que como no salgas de ahí..

-Nehh,no jures por Dios Lisbon. Eso no es de buena cristiana.

-¿Me vas a decir a mi como ser buena cristiana?aguantarte 8 años es de Santa.

-¿Te subes ya?.

-No.

-Por mi vale. Nos pueden dar año nuevo que de aquí no me muevo.

-¿Como realmente no te he matado ya?

-Me quieres demasiado para hacer eso.-dijo colocandose las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Conduce!

Su risa fue el eco del segundo trayecto.

**...**

Estábamos en el coche y yo realmente estaba enfadada;demasiado enfadada como para aguantar otra mínima tonteria. Note algunas veces su mirada en mi,pero yo no respondí,ni siquiera me moví en toda la hora que llevábamos.

-Lisbon..-dijo con serenidad aunque yo no le respondí.

-¿Ponemos música?-dijo observando mi reacción.

Yo también le mire y me pareció buena idea lo que me propuso,la música me relajaba. Así que me puse a buscar una emisora con buena música y abrí la ventana del coche de par en par para despejarme de mi enfado con él.

-Lisbon ¿que te molesta tanto?-dijo mirándome y conduciendo.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?-dije indignada.

-Es que estoy entre dos opciones; o estás enfadada por que te he engañado o por...

-Mira no sé que segunda opción tienes en mente pero te digo ya, que es la primera.

Él me sonrió-o por que te he engañado con tu punto débil.

-Y ¿se puede saber cual es mi punto débil?.-

-Yo.

Instantáneamente le dí volumen a la radio y fue en ese momento cuando se terminó la canción. Pero salio un hombre hablando.

_-Buenos días o ya mejor casi decir Buenas tardes al suroeste de California. Les habla Jimmy.-Espero que os esteis divirtiendo-_

_-_No te haces ni una idea-dije con sarcasmo y en voz alta,algo que Jane respondió con una sonrisa.

_-Y bueno si ese no es el caso,lo solucionaremos enseguida.-Ahora toca,sin duda una canción para reflexionar diría yo ¿no Shane? ¿Tú que piensas?_

_-**Buenas,yo diría que si Jimmy,yo creo que esta podemos dedicarla a todas aquellas personas que están juntas y que todavía no han dado el paso definitivo ¿no?**_

_-Si,yo creo que son para aquellas personas que como cualquiera han cometido errores,pero que gracias a la otra persona han conseguido salir adelante ¿no?_

_**-Que emotivas tus palabras Jimmy (risas)**_

_-Si ¿no?(risas),lo dicho dar todo el volumen posible,abrir la ventanilla del coche y disfrutar de esta canción que se llama:The reason,Hoobastank._

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

Comenzaba la canción y yo solo observaba por la ventanilla,rayos de luz daban en mi pelo y yo agradeciendo estire mi mano como si pudiera alcanzarlas.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
_

Jane y yo,sin querer nos miramos a la vez,pero enseguida cada uno desvió su mirada a otro sitio que no fueran los ojos del otro.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it __all__ away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear _

Mi corazón saltó,al recordar el dolor que había sufrido y me lleve las manos a la cabeza para dejar de recordarlo. Jane le dio más volumen cuando terminó esta estrofa para dar paso al estribillo,y yo lo miré detenidamente.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you (x4) _

No dejaba de observarlo y él sabía que lo hacía. Quité la radio. Y otra vez el silencio se apoderó de nosotros. Haciendo que las palabras retumbaran en lo más profundo de nuestras mentes.

Así siguiendo en silencio el largo camino hasta San Diego no pude detener las miles de preguntas que volaban sobre mi cabeza. ¿Cómo iba fingir ser una persona que no era?¿cómo iba a fingir ser la esposa de jane?¿y como iba a actuar quererlo si definitivamente no me hacía falta? No podía evitar sentir miedo.

La incomodidad rozaba el aire y desesperándome no sabía si iniciar una conversación o no.

-Jane son las dos y media.

El se giro y me dedico una sonrisa tímida,una que nunca había visto. Suponía que al igual que yo tenia demasiados pensamientos evidentes.

-Cierto,hora de parar y comer. Tranquila dentro de cinco minutos llegaremos a una gasolinera,allí compraremos algo.

-No me refería a eso,me refería a que llevas conduciendo 2 horas y se suponía que era un cuarto de hora.

-Si,pero eso fue antes,además estoy conduciendo respetando las normas de velocidad.

Ahí no pude poner ninguna pega a lo que me estaba diciendo. Así que solo me giré y le mande una mirada de disgusto.

-Oh vamos Lisbon, ¿cuánto te va a durar el enfado?

-No lo se-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Realmente estás enfadada?-dijo sonriéndome.

-Lo estoy-lo dije y no sonó muy convincente.

-Oye,¿cuánto queda para llegar?

-Umm,quedara una hora y media mas o menos. ¿Por?

-Nada,solo que yo no veo a Andrew y Lauren.

-¡Es verdad! Tenemos que cambiarnos.

-Exacto.

-Bueno en los servicios de la gasolinera.

-No lo veo bien.

-¿No?¿entonces donde?

-En una gasolinera hay cámaras.

-¿Y donde propones entonces que nos cambiemos?

-Puedo parar y detrás del coche.

-Enserio Jane,a veces te juro que pienso que como puedes ser tan listo y en ocasiones tan imbécil.

-Bueno,soy un encanto de todos modos.

-Ni en broma voy a cambiarme en mitad del campo.

-¿Por qué? No hay nadie,no hay cámaras...ninguna prueba. Es perfecto.

-No me vas a convencer.

-Porque esté yo no será ¿verdad?-dijo riendose.

-Pues si,precisamente es por eso.

-Lisbon,te juro que no mirare.

-Como si a mi me valieran tus juramentos..-dije sonriendole.

-¿Y como voy a saber que tu tampoco vas a mirar?

-¿Quién yo?-pregunte incrédula.

-Tú.-se reía.

-Yo ..y..y..yo nunca ¡Jane!-dije notando como mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

-¿Que?,tu reacción no me dice lo mismo,al contrario me dice que mirarías. Que descarada Lisbon,de verdad.-dijo abriendo la boca y yo le pegue en el hombro con todas mis fuerzas.

-Auchh-

-Mi pistola está cargada y lista para disparar.

**N/A= **_Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo,aunque a lo mejor me he ido un poco jajajaj XD espero que hayáis disfrutado. No dudéis en dejar vuestra opinión ;). Gracias.__  
_


	3. Reloj congelado

**N/A **_ Lo sientooo! por no actualizar antes,pero he estado bastante ocupada para escribir...ahora ya estoy más libre y por eso os traigo el siguiente capitulo._  
_Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo y os guste..._  
**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Capitulo 3 : Reloj congelado.**

Realmente sabía que iba a matar a quien estuviera detrás de todo este estúpido plan,no era yo,eso estaba claro. Habían echado una maleta llena de ropa de etiqueta,pero lo que no mencionaron fue la otra maleta llena de tacones...y realmente mi reacción no fue muy entusiasta. Me coloqué el tacón izquierdo y me dispuse a salir de esos asquerosos aseos. No pude observarme y aunque no estuviera entusiasmada con todo el plan tenia ganas de ver como me quedaba el vestido marrón que me había puesto. Era pegado al cuerpo y hacia resaltar rasgos que no se apreciaban con mi vestimenta diaria. Coloqué el pequeño aro dorado alrededor de mi dedo anular.

Salí y pude ver como el dependiente no me quitaba el ojo de encima,no veía a jane entonces supuse que estaba esperándome en el coche,fui caminando hacía él. Él estaba colocándose unas gafas de sol y mis labios formaron inmediatamente una semicircunferencia;era cierto que siempre me sacaba de mis casillas,que podría se un imbécil,un estúpido,un canalla,que solo le importara la venganza o incluso que fuera un tremendo egoísta pero lo único que mi corazón y mi cabeza sabia es que él, era la única persona que me sacaba una sonrisa,que era el único que me hacia sonrojar y que aunque él no lo supiera o quizás si,era el hombre al que mi corazón pertenecía.

Giró su cabeza y aunque no pude ver fijamente sus ojos azules sabía que nuestras miradas se cruzaron;no sabiendo si de la sorpresa o accidentalmente,abrió ligeramente sus labios. Coloque un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro..-dijo y no supe si fue solo el susurro del aire quién me contesto.

…**...**

-Jane,tienes que coger la próxima a la izquierda y se supone que ya estaríamos en el Manchester Grand Hyatt.

-¿Se supone?-dijo girándose.

-Si-dije cogiendo su mirada.

-¿De qué depende?

-De ti por supuesto.

-Lisbon,si tus indicaciones han sido correctas deberíamos de estar allí-dijo girando a la izquierda-

-Tranquilo que no me he equivocado-agregué bajando la mirada para observar el hotel.

-Dios mio,Esto si que es un hotel y lo demás son tonterías.

-¿Has ido a mucho hoteles?-le pregunte.

-Más de lo que imaginas.

..

Cuando entramos en el hotel nuestros ojos miraron hacia arriba,viendo la gran amplitud de la recepción y el hotel en sí. Parecía un palacio que otra cosa.

-Señores Reedus.-Dijo una mujer de unos treinta y poco dándonos la mano.-Soy Claire,una de las recepcionistas del Menchester Grand Hyatt. Os enseñaré la habitación y si quieren el hotel entero,complaciendoles en todo lo que haga falta y respondíendoles a sus dudas.

-Encantado-dijo Jane.

-Encantada-iguale su respuesta.

-Si se me permite preguntarlo,¿que les trae a este hotel?.

Jane,rodeo su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, lo note muy cerca;demasiado.

-Viaje de novios-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Han elegido el mejor hotel y la mejor ciudad.

-De eso no nos cabe duda-dije y jane pudo notar el sarcasmo en mi frase.

-Tenemos una suite que creo sera estupenda para ustedes.

La seguimos hasta la habitación y de su bolsillo sacó la llave.

-Esta es una de las Suites principales. Es un autentico lujo y espero que la disfruten lo máximo posible-dijo mandándonos una sonrisa. No sé si la han visto pero hay pistas de tenis y pádel. Además tenemos un Spa que hace maravillas y cuando quieran pueden visitarlo.

-Muchas gracias,seguro que nos encantará-dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias. Creo que estaremos como mínimo una semana.-le contesto jane.

-Si,eso tengo entendido. Lo dicho,que tengan una agradable estancia-dijo dándonos la llave de la habitación-

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo Jane.-Ella le envió una de las tantas sonrisas que ya le había demostrado y cerró la puerta,dejándonos solos.

-¿No es maravillosa?-dijo Jane dejando la maleta aparcada en un rincón.

-¿Hablas de la habitación?

-No,de Claire-dijo mirándome fijamente- Claro que hablo de la habitación.-dijo esta vez sonriendo.

-Jane,la habitación es como mi casa de grande,así que si,es maravillosa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan borde? Alégrate mujer,tenemos una mansión entera dijo sonriendo embobado mirando a cada rincón de la suite.

-Ya pero olvidaste que estamos en un caso,no de vacaciones.

-No lo he olvidado,aguafiestas.

Sonreí ante eso y inspeccioné la habitación. Me pare delante de la cama gigante que había y empece a sentirme muy incomoda.

-Sofá..-agrego Jane desde detrás.

-¿Emm?

-Que no te preocupes,tengo este sofá.

-Ohh vale,gracias entonces-dije mirándolo fijamente,sabiendo que aunque estuviera ocultando lo mejor que podía él había descubierto mi sonrojez.

-No hay de que Lisbon,todo para que te sientas lo más cómoda posible.

En ese instante solo mi teléfono,jane se incorporo a mi lado para escuchar la conversación.

-Lisbon...

-Agente Lisbon,gusto en saludarla ¿como va todo?-dijo kirkland de lo más tranquilo.

-Sr. Kirkland todo va bien,acabamos de instalarnos en el hotel y mañana por la mañana empezaremos la investigación.

-Me alegro de que todo vaya bien, y si, mañana la llamare de nuevo para recoger datos,la llamaba ahora solo para saber si todo está según lo previsto. ¿Y el Sr. Jane?

-Él está perfectamente...a mi lado.

-Bueno,sé que todo saldrá según lo planeado..confiamos en ustedes.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches a los dos Agente Lisbon.

-Igualmente.

Con eso tiré el teléfono encima de la cama,no lo demasiado fuerte, y me giré hacia Jane,él me cogió el brazo y bajo hasta mi muñeca a mirar el reloj.

-Las seis menos siete minutos,una buena hora.

-¿Que quieres hacer?-dije apartando mi mano.

-¿Que tal si dentro de dos horas bajamos a cenar?

-Umm me parece bien.

-Échate un poco,yo te aviso.

-No,después me resultará mas difícil despertarme.

-Hazme caso Lisbon,tu duerme dos horas o tres y después cenamos.

-¿Y tú? ¿que vas a hacer?

-Yo,haré mis cosas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que cosas son esas,Jane?-

-Ya sabes,mis cosas de siempre; ir de aquí para allá,observar,hablar...

-Lo que tu quieras,creo que te haré caso y me voy a dormir un poco.

-Me parece bien,después te despierto-dijo mientras se iba al salón y cogía su maleta.

-Jane..

Él se giro para escucharme.

-No hagas de las tuyas ¿quieres?

-Tranquila,no lo haré.

Me giré caminando hacia la cama y murmuré un -Eso ya lo veremos.-

….

Me desperté,no sabía si habían pasado media hora,una hora o tres;lo único que sabía cuando me desperté es que tenia un manta desde mis pies hasta mis hombros..y mi cabeza al micro segundo pensó en Jane. Me incorporé,hasta sentarme en la mitad de la cama y empecé a observar o mejor dicho a buscarlo.

Era de noche pero delante de mi se veía luz y en un sofá a un Jane recostado. Me levanté suavemente y camine hasta él,era tremendamente adorable en sus horas de sueño,pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto aprecie entre sus manos su libreta negra,esa libreta en la que no paraba de pensar y pensar...la recogí y con ola de melancolía le mire mientras dormía. Habían cambiado tanto las cosas,mi cabeza y mi corazón lo sabían perfectamente pero algo dentro de mi,sin saber muy qué,todavía no sabia cuanto.

En sus ojos,cuando se menciona a John el rojo,se puede ver la ira,el dolor,la rabia e incluso el cansancio. Se transforma en otro Jane totalmente oscuro;aunque si se aprecia más detenidamente sus ojos,todavía se puede observar al Patrick Jane que verdaderamente es y que él se cree que no existe,pero que yo muy sé que si está ahí,solo hay que observarlo detenidamente y te das cuenta que no se ha perdido del todo.

Miré la hora,las nueve y media.

Volví a la cama y recostándome sobre ella pensé en todo lo que no tenia que pensar y senti todo lo que debía de sentir. Se me olvido que me prometí ser fuerte y ¿que puedo hacer cuando yo no soy la dueña de mis sentimientos?

**N/A=** _Bueno,**Gracias** de_ nuevo(no_ me cansaré de darlas XD) a todas las personas que se pasan y leen esta historia,a los que siguen leyendo otras historias de las cuales todavía no he terminado nubes y otra historia más pero prometo terminarla XD Gracias a los que comentan ...sus comentarios me hacen más feliz :3_  
_Y bueno si quieren comentar en este capitulo,leo y contesto con entusiasmo a vuestros comentarios :D_


	4. Sangre escarlata

**N/A= Lo sientoo. Ha habido problemas con mi ordenador,pero ya están solucionados y sigo con la historia :) GRacias a los que la leen y los que han comentado me alegro de que les guste.**

**Respondiendo a Carla.-decirle que mis historias no son identicas a los capitulos,si no de mi imaginación. Y me alegro mucho de que te gusten.  
**

**Gracias a tod s por leer y comentar.  
**

**Capitulo 4 :Sangre escarlata.  
**

Al despertar supe que todo había sido un sueño;no era cierto que John el rojo estaba en una tumba,tampoco era cierto que por fin,de alguna manera,era libre y menos aun;no era cierto que estaba felizmente viviendo con la dueña de mi corazón.

Mire hacia el techo y me quede quieto por unos instantes;confirmando que era el mundo real donde vivía y no en una de mis fantasías.

No me acordaba que me había quedado profundamente dormido en el sofá de cuero marrón;pero al parecer así había sido. La manta que me cubría me resultaba familiar y de pronto caí que era la manta que le coloqué a Lisbon mientras dormía. Me senté y mire la Suite,Lisbon no estaba por ningún lado,pero lo que si estaba era la libreta con los nombres de los posibles candidatos para el puesto de John el rojo;sabia que me había dormido con ella en la mano,y también sabía que fue Lisbon la que me la dejó allí encima,además de colocarme la manta. Era maravillosa. Como siempre.

Me levante y fui a darme una ducha,vestirme,localizar a Lisbon y empezar la misión lo mejor posible;en el instante de ir al cuarto de baño,encontré una nota encima de la cama de Lisbon.

_He salido un momento,pide el desayuno por mi también en cuanto te despiertes. Como imaginas no lo he hecho porque te estaba esperando y como no te despertabas he decidido hacer lo que tenia previsto y desayunar contigo después. Espero que me esperes._

_De tu esposa Lauren._

Mis labios instantaneamente sonrieron. Sabía que Lisbon disfrutaba de toda esta locura,pero lo que no sabía era el por qué de su salida tan misteriosa;eso como no,me resultaba excitante adivinarlo.

Mi teléfono sonó y rápidamente me aventuré a encontrarlo y responderlo.

-Jane.

-Sr. Jane soy Bob Kirkland ¿Que tal se encuentra?

-Ahora que lo pregunta,estaba bien hasta que usted ha llamado.

-Noto cierta molestia con mi presencia,esta claro pero ¿Por qué?

-No sabría decirle,seguramente no me da buenas vibraciones..-dije agregando una risa.

-La verdad es que no me interesa mucho eso,quería informarle que el caso del fiscal Rick Halley es complicado.

-Lo sé,no nos ha dado ninguna información de su muerte.

-Exacto.

-¿Y cuando lo piensa hacer?

-Está todo en los papeles Sr. Jane.

-¿Qué papeles?

-Los que Lisbon tiene. He llamado también para saber si ya los habían echado un vistazo.

-No me ha dicho nada todavía.

-Umm supongo que lo hará cuando llegue.

-Seguro. Un placer si grata llamada .

-El placer el mio Sr. Jane.

Al colgar miré que el móvil;estaba sin batería y me dispuse a cargarlo. Inmediatamente pedí el desayuno...Dos zumos naturales;más que nada para darnos fuerza en el transcurso del día,dos huevos revueltos con tortitas recubiertas de caramelo,un té para mi y un café para ella. Tras mas o menos unos 7 minutos largos llegó todo el pedido y Lisbon todavía sin aparecer. Había pasado más de media hora . Un suave golpe en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

-¿Jane?...

-Aquí estoy.

-Ohh menos mal,necesitaba un café.

Dijo a la vez que se disponía rápidamente a coger su taza de café y sentarse en frete mía.

-Buenos días a ti también Lisbon.

Me miró a la vez que le daba un buen sorbo a su taza de café.

-Buenos días.

-¿Donde estabas?

-Comprando

-¿Comprando?

-Si.

-¿A estas horas? ¿El qué? No traes ninguna bolsa.

-A estas horas,un cosa y no te doy más explicaciones.

-Vale,vale. Kirkland ha llamado,me ha dicho que va a ser un caso complicado y que tu tenias los papeles sobre la información necesaria sobre su muerte.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Bueno,todavía no les he echado un vistazo.

-¿A que esperamos?-dije a la vez que me frotaba las manos.

-¿Entusiasmado?

-¿Acaso tu no?-

Me sonrió y trajo una carpeta,que supuse era todo lo que teníamos.

-Aquí tienes ..

-Vamos a ver...

Empece a observar su interior a la misma vez que lo hacía también Lisbon.

-Al parecer le dispararon mientras dormía en su habitación. Fue con una 45,no había huellas pero la habitación estaba revuelta como si buscaran algo.

-Si,y ese algo ha sido la causa de su muerte. Fíjate en la foto. Todos los rincones estaban revueltos,mientras que el cuerpo inerte o al parecer no tan inerte escribió algo con el dedo..

-Yo no veo nada escrito Jane.

-Lo estás enfocando mal,míralo de esta manera. -Se la puse de lado-

-El fiscal antes de morir quería dejarnos un mensaje,de ahí a que el dedo este en mitad de la letra.

-¿Es una D?

-O una P. No se ve muy claro.

-Hay algo que no cuadra.

-A mi tampoco-dije dándole un sorbo al té.

-Interrogaron a la mujer Sandra Halley..Al parecer decía que le estaban amenazando con cartas que decían que iba a morir.

-Es un fiscal Lisbon,es lógico que le amenazaran.

-Cierto,pero Sandra Halley tiene 26 años y sigue en este hotel.

-Así que tiene 20 años menos.

-Hay una gran diferencia.

-Crees que puede perfectamente haber sido ella.

-Había dinero de por medio. El testamento le otorgaba toda su herencia.

-Si. Pero el hermano de la victima tampoco me cuadra. Joeh Halley, 31 años dice que su hermano estaba muy nervioso últimamente,habló con él días antes y le dijo que esta vez no era broma,que alguien quería matarlo de verdad.

-Se había metido en algo gordo.

-Y tan gordo.

-Y mira,tenía un enemigo. Harry Sullivan,otro fiscal que por lo que dice su mujer siempre quería quedar por encima de él.

-¿Peleas?.

-Dos y bastante importantes.

-Bueno...¿empezamos?

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?

-Por su mujer.

-Vale pero antes quiero desayunar...

-Y yo contigo..Te estaba esperando¿sabes?

Una sonrisa tramposa recorrió su boca dejando a la vista sus hoyuelos graciosos pero a la vez deseables. -Gracias por la manta.-dije sin mirarla.

-Fuiste tu quien me la colocó primero..Así que gracias a ti también.

-¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo una vez,que aunque no sepas decir con palabras lo que deseas siempre habrá algo que te permite demostrarlo.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nada?-me miro interesada.

Saqué la libreta con los posibles candidatos a ser John el rojo..-Quiero que me la escondas-dije ofreciendosela.

La mirada que me echó fue una llena de duda,intriga y dolor..¿Cómo?¿Que te la guarde? Yo no puedo.

-No,que me la escondas y no me preguntes el por qué.

-No.

-Lisbon,por favor ¿No eres tu la que dice que estoy obsesionado con esta libreta?

-Si..

-Pues tómala.

La cogió con duda...-¿Por qué me la das?

-Te he dicho que no preguntaras el por qué.

-¿Por qué no lo puedo preguntar?

-Por que ya te lo he dicho.

**N/A= Espero que os guste,todas las opiniones que tengais o preguntas no dudeis en decirlas.. Gracias !¿Review?**

**-P-D Siento no haber actualizado antes. No volvera a pasar ;)  
**


	5. Oscuros pero poderosos pensamientos

**N/A= **_Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes,problemas que ya estan solucionados :P Seguimos con la historia,centrándonos un poco mas en el qe os siga gustando. Gracias por pasarse y leer =D_

**_Capitulo 5: Oscuros,pero poderosos pensamientos._**

Dudas y oscuridad no son buenos amigos en un mismo día,mis pies fríos caminaban por el caro suelo de parqué hasta la ventana. Mi cabeza se detuvo en Jane y al descubrir la profundidad de su sueño seguí adelante;abriéndola y dejando que una suave brisa se posara en mis pálidas mejillas.

Me senté de manera que podía ver los secretos que tenía San Diego;eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana. ¿Acaso importaba la hora? Al sentir que mis parpados no se cansaban de permanecer abiertos y al descubrir que mi cerebro no paraba de dar tregua a las palabras de Jane;no dude en levantarme e inspirar el ambiente de esta ciudad...

La noche anterior me levanté y descubrí un Jane casi desconocido por esa maldita libreta y hace pocas horas me la da diciendo que la oculte ¿Que planea con eso? Me dice que no le pregunte por qué,simplemente porque el motivo ya me lo ha dicho. Desearía haberle dicho en ese mismo instante que yo no soy mentalista como él;que yo no me meto en los pensamientos de las otras personas tan fácilmente...que quería más que nada en el mundo que me hablara sinceramente,aunque solo hubiese sido por esa vez...

**TM**

-JANEE..-grite furiosa.

-Shhhhh -dijo apareciendo su cabeza por la puerta..-¿Por qué gritas Lisbon?

-A ti que te parece.

-¿Mal despertar?¿Falta de cafeína?-decia con sarcasmo.

-No te pases de listo conmigo.

-¿Es que no lo soy ya?

La zapatilla logró aterrizar pero sin éxito al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos a las 12:30 aquí en la habitación y todavía sin investigar nada?

-Tu eres la jefa ¿no?,habla por ti Lisbon,yo ya he comenzado a trabajar.

-Es que deberías haberme despertado.

-Iba a hacerlo,pero me arrepentí en el ultimo momento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-me puse nerviosa sin quererlo.

-Temia por mi vida si lo hacía.-Aventuro con su sonrisa.

Lo mire de reojo-Bueno pues ¿Como es que has comenzado a investigar?

-Ahora te vas a preparar y vamos a bajar a almorzar,allí estará la joven viuda disfrutando de su comida. Después tenemos un partido de gol en el que una pareja de recién casados,ella inexperta,juegan y se encuentran sin quererlo con el enemigo de la victima y con suerte también al hermano.

-¿Se puede saber como has conseguido saber los movimientos de cada uno?

-Ah Lisbon,secretos que uno se guarda con llave y candado.

-Claro,como no.-dije con una sonrisa.

**TM**

-Su mesa es la del final-agrego un camarero joven y sin mucha practica.

-Gracias-dijo Jane.

-¿Donde está?-le susurre.

-Ya llegará-

Al sentarnos y comprobar las hermosas vistas,me di cuenta como una joven se acercaba a la mesa que estaba al lado. Jane me dirigió una mirada advirtiendome que ya comenzaba el juego.

-¿Es usted Sandra Halley?-comenzo agregando.

La chica extrañada levanto la vista -La misma.

-Encantado,Soy Andrew Reedus y esta es mi mujer Lauren.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo y volviendo a depositar sus ojos en él- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Pues lo cierto es que sí,¿podemos sentarnos?

-Adelante-dijo.

-Queria darle mi mas sincero pésame por la muerte de su marido.

Ella ni se inmutó lo más mínimo.-Gracias ¿lo conocia?

-Ciertamente si.

-¿Amigo? Por que nunca había oído nombrar su nombre.

-Conocido mas bien,hace 5 años me ayudo en un asunto personal,cuando he oído sobre su muerte me he quedado muy consternado.

-Yo en absoluto.

Jane y yo nos miramos inmediatamente después de esas palabras.

-¿Tenian problemas?-me aventure a decir.

-Demasiados,yo me enamore perdidamente de él hace 4 años pero al año después de casarnos cambió radicalmente.

-¿Como cambió?

-Su personalidad,fue muy extraño;pero lo cierto es que de una persona increíble se convirtió en un monstruo y no me avergüenzo de decirlo aunque este de cuerpo presente.

-¿Le pegaba?-tambien le pregunte,aunque inmediatamente me arrepentí.-Lo siento,no es de mi incumbencia.

-No,no pasa nada. Si,me pegaba.

-¿Y no lo denuncio?

-¿Que caso hubiera tenido eso? Nadie me hubiera ahora ya da lo mismo,alguien se a encargado de darle su merecido.-decia con odio-

-¿Sabe quien hubiera podido matarle?-dijo jane.

-Cualquiera,no era una persona muy querida. ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?.

-Ya se lo he dicho,era un conocido y me ha sorprendido su muerte.

-Ya veo,y también le ha sorprendido que su mujer esté así de tranquila y pasándolo de vacaciones.

-Ya que lo dice ,si.

-Miren,a mi me importa muy poco los comentarios,pensamientos y palabras de los demás. Sé por lo que he pasado y se que clase de persona era. No me importa lo que piensen.

-Siento si le ha molestado nuestras preguntas-dije- La verdad es que acabamos de llegar aquí y aparte de que no conocemos a nadie,nos a sorprendido.

-Ya,lógico. Ahora si me disculpan,se me a quitado el apetito.

levantándose y dejándonos a solas los dos supimos que como todos los sospechosos no nos había contado todo.

-Hay algo...

-Que no nos ha contado -finalizo Jane.

-Si,pero nos ha dado buena información. Tengo que decirle a Van pelt que investigue mas a fondo sobre ella y sobre si tuvo recientemente o antiguamente alguna demanda de cualquier tipo,aunque sea una multa.

-No te va a servir de nada,esta limpio.

-Por intentarlo.

-Eso si,no se pierde nada. Lo que me ha dejado intrigado es eso de que haya cambiado tan repentinamente.

-No se de que te extrañas,le habrá ocurrido algo.

-Todo el mundo cambia por alguna razón.

-¿A qué hora tenemos el gol?

-A las cinco y media.

-Uff no me gusta el gol-dije sin mirar.

-Mentira,lo que ocurre es que nunca has jugado.

-Cierto,así que ahora tampoco lo haré.

-Lo que te ocurre es que te da vergüenza no saber jugar.

-No es verdad-dije levantando mi cabeza.

-Si que lo es,y tranquila que yo te enseño.

-Dejate de jugar al gol y vamos a investigar a los otros dos.

-Trabajar esta bien,pero también divertirse. Pruebalo alguna vez.

-Pasate otra vez de gracioso conmigo y mi plato acaba sin querer en tu cara.

-Agresiva.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que lo soy-dije con otra sonrisa.

-Y tu sabes como soy.-dijo eso mas serio.

-Lo sé-dije de la misma manera.

_**N/A = En el siguiente capitulo habrá más investigaciones y mas o menos algunos sentimientos reveslados. ¿Comentarios? :P**_


	6. El extraño juego

**N/A= _Siento la tardanza XD. El capitulo 6 ya está aquí. Espero os guste. Gracias por pasaros y leerlo.  
_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: El extraño juego._**

Volví sin Jane a la habitación para cambiarme y sin demorarme más,acabé en 5 minutos. Al salir vi un papel en el suelo,extrañada lo recojo y miro su interior.- _A.-. _¿Que demonios significa esto? Confusa miro a un lado y a otro del amplio pasillo,pero sin éxito alguno.¿Se trataba de una broma? Claramente no. Empiezo a pensar en esa letra,pero no la relaciono con nada,lo que más me intriga es saber quien es el responsable de mi confusión.¿Quién habrá dejado esa nota allí?

Veo a Jane desde lo lejos,esperando en el Hall. Me percato de su nuevo complemento,una gorra blanca hace que Patrick Jane resulte más interesante de lo normal. Y también veo como sostiene otra gorra,esta vez roja,en su mano derecha.

-No me dirás que eso es para mi ¿Verdad?

-No,esto es tuyo.-y colocándomela,sonríe.

-Mmm creo que las gorras no me quedan bien-digo a la vez que me la coloco en mejores condiciones.

-Pues una pena porque yo no opino lo mismo.

-Jane..-digo en un murmullo,casi insonoro.

-¿Que pasa?-dice acercándose más.

-Alguien ha dejado esto en el suelo,justo delante de nuestra habitación.-

-¿Una A?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es.

-No lo entiendo.¿Que significa esto?

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo también.

-Interesante..-dijo casi con una sonrisa,hasta diría que con cierta diversión-

-¿Te gusta este tipo de encrucijadas?

-¿Y a ti?

-No.

-Pues a mi si. Ahora vamos a jugar y a trabajar.

**TM**

Jane lleva los palos y andando descubro como el inmenso césped natural brilla, y como el aroma que desprende al haber sido recién cortado se sumerge en mi,haciendo que me relaje.

-Esto está bastante bien.

-Ya ves Lisbon,deberías confiar de vez en cuando en mi.

-Confío demasiado en ti Jane.

-¿Si?

-Ya sabes que si. Bueno ¿vas a demostrarme como lo haces?

-Si -ríe- Ya verás ..

Observo como coge un palo en especial,yo sigo mirando cada paso que da y cada posición que hace. Mira la diminuta pelota blanca y casi a la misma vez mira al frente. Sin saber como, veo que la pelota ha desaparecido..y que el palo no esta tocando el césped.

-¿Como...?

-Practicando Lisbon,practicando.

-Ya claro..

-Te toca-dice a la vez que me ofrece el palo de golf-.

Lo cojo indecisa,mi inexperiencia hace que tenga dudas sobre como lo tengo que hacer y me coloco sin mucha convicción.

Miro la pelota,me resulta más pequeña que antes,y cerrando los ojos la golpeo,o eso es lo que creía. Abro los ojos y veo que la pelota sigue en el mismo sitio de antes,intacta.

Las risas de Jane entran en mi,y por dentro también rio.

-¿De que te ríes? No tiene ninguna gracia,este palo no sirve para nada.

-Lo..siento..-dice riéndose- Es que el problema no lo tiene el palo Lisbon,tu eres la que no sabes cogerlo.

-Normal,si es que nunca he cogido uno.

-Lo sé..lo sé-dice todavía con las secuelas de su despampanante risa-Mira yo te enseño.

Vuelve a coger un palo y colocándose en frente mía,actúa como profesor.

-Primero de todo,tienes que colocarte en frente de la pelota.

-¿Aplauso o premio?-digo con sarcasmo.

-¿Las dos cosas?..-dijo gracioso.

-Venga,ponte serio.

-Las piernas siempre están flexionadas,mira Lisbon lo importante no es la pelota,lo importante es la posición que cojas. Una posición correcta te permitirá desarrollar un buen giro del cuerpo desde el principio hasta el final,por eso es tan importante. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si¿Como tengo que colocarme?

-Mira-dice acercándose a mi- La espalda casi derecha-lo dice mientras me coloca en esa posición,mi corazón se acelera.-Tienes que curvarla un poco para que los brazos cuelguen naturalmente. Hombros atrás y pecho afuera,el estómago contraído también..

-Jane así no puedo ni respirar..

-Rodillas rígidas Lisbon,mira la pelota y sobre todo,ahora relájate.-Se coloca detrás de mi,acariciando mis manos a la vez que eleva el palo y con un suave golpe y movimiento la pelota recorre una distancia bastante vigorosa.

Miro como la pelota casi llega a meterse dentro del enano agujero. Pero el contacto tan cercano con Jane,es el principal tema que mi celebro intenta procesar y captar.

-A lo que acabas de hacer-dice susurrándome- Se le llama Swing.

Sus manos siguen en mis brazos,su cuerpo en contacto con el mio y su aliento en mi mejilla.

-Si...bueno-digo saliendo de su agarre- Un buen golpe.

-Si,estoy orgulloso.

-Si el golpe lo has hecho tú.

-Lo hemos hecho los dos,cosa diferente.

-Ya bueno...

-Vale Lisbon, Joeh Halley está viniendo hacía nosotros. Ya sabes como actuar y déjame a mi.-me guiña un ojo.-

-Disculpe...

Veo como Jane sonríe y al mismo tiempo se pone su mascara,preparado y listo para la actuación.

-¿Si?..

-Soy Joeh..Joeh Halley-dice ofreciendo su mano.

-Encantado,soy Andrew Reedus-dice extreñándola.- Y esta es mi mujer Lauren.

-Encantada.

-Lo mismo digo. Soy un gran aficionado del Golf y no he podido dejar de observaros,sobre todo ese Swing. Impresionante.

-Ah muchas gracias.

-¿Donde aprendió?

-Tráteme de tu Joeh. Aprendí hace muchos años,esta es la primera vez después de 10.

-Sin palabras.¿Les apetece jugar conmigo y con mi esposa?

-Claro.¿Te apetece cariño?

¿Cariño? ¿Había escuchado esa palabra? Mi desconcierto era sublime,y es que aunque estuviéramos fingiendo ser una pareja,esa palabra no entraba dentro de mis perspectivas.

-Ehm si si.

-Fenomenal.-dijo Jane,quien a continuación me agarro de la cintura y caminamos hasta la mujer de Joeh-

-Dolly,estos son Lauren y Andrew.

-Ohh los magníficos que han hecho ese Swing,encantada.

-Igualmente-dije.

-Encantado -dijo Jane-¿Primero tu Joeh?

-Si. -dijo a la vez que cogía un palo y se disponía a impresionarnos-

-Habladme de vosotros.-dijo Dolly.-¿Sois nuevos por el hotel?

-Si,estamos de viaje de novios-se apresuro en contestar Jane.-¿Y vosotros?

-Nosotros estamos desde hace unas semanas,íbamos a irnos pero decidimos quedarnos.-contesto Joeh-

-¿Y eso? Si me permitís la pregunta-agregue.

-Claro,mi hermano ha muerto hace días atrás y hemos estado dudando,pero la vida sigue y los rumores también aunque no nos importan. Mi hermano y yo no es que nos lleváramos muy bien.

-ohh Lo sentimos-dije .

-Gracias ..-dijo después de golpear la pelota y hacer un magnifico movimiento.- A cada persona le llega lo que se merece.

-¿Por qué se merecía eso su hermano?

-Mi hermano no estaba bien,era un monstruo.

-Por lo visto le mataron ¿no?

-No me extraña..que ese rival suyo lo hiciera.

-¿Que rival?-pregunté.

-Harry Sullivan,otro igual que mi hermano o peor.

-¿Por que piensa que a su hermano podrían matarlo?-dijo Jane.

-Ahh todo el mundo quiere capturar o matar a otro asesino ¿no creen?

-¿Asesino? ¿Su hermano?

-Si,mi hermano siempre he tenido la sospecha que trabaja para alguien con poder,más que él. Pero bueno basta de hablar de eso,te toca Andrew. Sorprendeme de nuevo.

Jane acepta el desafio y mientras tanto yo sigo dandole vueltas a todo lo relacionado con Rick Halley.

_**N/A= ¿Que os parece? ¿Comentarios? :)**_


End file.
